


Rasmus, a Visionary

by TheKiddo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mad Science, Monsters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiddo/pseuds/TheKiddo
Summary: Rasmus is a shit vampire with the ability to bring recently deceased creatures back to life using his blood. He's also a scientist. These two things work together very well for him and his personal goals.





	Rasmus, a Visionary

The end was never coming for him.

He could feel that deep within his very core that time would span before him infinitely if he so chose to travel down this path.

Did he care about the consequences?

About the ones he would have to hurt to fulfill the needs of his immortal thirst?

Not especially.

He would blaze through the layers of hell to accomplish his real task. It was the one thing he sought out. 

Rasmus wanted to see every beautiful thing that the universe could offer.

The monster within his mind, perverse in its mirrored conscience, perceived that even the most wicked and cruel things could be lovely. As it was known back when Rasmus was fresh and still new to the world, he had an infinite love for learning. Specifically in the realm of science, why nature was the way it was. He wanted its secrets all locked within his head. A nice, safe place for them to remain and be revealed to a select few.

Being a man of science, he was inclined to research. To investigate for the things he sought akin to the likes of a detective trying to solve a great, paradoxical mystery. In the beginning, he stuck to his laboratories. Tinkering within legal limits with cadavers and keeping his thirst sustained with the blood of the freshly deceased. As putrid as the taste was to the young man, he had too much work to begin on to be bothered by the constraints of the law of man any more. 

“How shall they still apply to me?” He thought this to himself with great concern.

“If not a man or a beast or a god, then what rules shall scorn me and scold me for my misdeeds?”

“Err none.”

Great care should be taken in addressing his ideals, but not that much would matter when upon his table. The way his odd abilities aided him in his research and the restorative, life giving properties within his very veins.

Running risks with inhuman experiments, turning men and women into gross abominations of what they had once been. A crude misrepresentation, cruel and unusual for the reanimated creatures as they tried to crawl and scrape at themselves to stop the horrendous pain. 

They were but the children of his passion, rolling in their filth until they could rise out of it, or be ultimately destroyed by their brothers and sisters. He was a father of creation within his own mind, loving his beautiful darlings when he made them in the image he wanted. He found them lovely and worthy of affection, despite the deformities he had forced upon them.

Their survival was entirely dependent on how they pleased his eye, but Rasmus would change his tastes completely overnight sometimes. Therefore, finding it in his heart to dispose of the wretched creature, though he did have his favorites and ones he regretted losing to his whims of radical change. 

Later within the years, Rasmus had lost reputation and became more obscure to the world with age. Except for the fact he had not aged, nor would he ever, in fact.

He could not fund his experiments, running into problems at each turn. His darlings became less and less as loneliness filled his home due to the loss of his beloved children.


End file.
